Poison
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Dean is poisoned by a spirit. will sam be able to save him. My first supernatural fic. Please be nice XD
1. Chapter 1

Poison

"Right so we gotta be careful with this son of a bitch." Said Dean as he loaded his gun.

"Yeah, I for one do not want to get poisoned by the guy."

"Especially as there is no cure, and I don't like the idea hell fire rumba. I'm not the dancing type." Said Dean as he got out of the impala and into the blue light of morning.

"You can never take a situation seriously for more than a few seconds can you?"

"No, course not Sammy. That would mean I would have to be like you!" said Dean as he put on his cocky smile.

"Oh well we wouldn't want that now would we." Said Sam as he followed his brother into the woods.

"You know Sam, if we make it out of this. I wanna go to Canada."

"Why?" asked Sam as he lip curled into a smile,

"I dunno, it seems to be very quiet over there. Maybe we should check it out and see what really lurks in all that empty space they have up there."

"And I thought you wanted to go for a vacation." Said Sam as he looked around, trying to find any sign of their poisoness ghost.

"Vacation!!! Are you kidding me? The word Vacation ain't even in my dictionary Sammy." Said Dean as he knelt to the earth, his tracking skills beginning to show.

"Its Sam."

A laugh echoed through the ramshackle woods.

Dean winced as a dart hit his neck. _Shit, shit, no this isn't good _he thought to himself as he pulled out the dart. He quickly discarded it before his brother saw. No need for him to know about that at the moment.

Dean knew that it took two and a half to three hours for the poisons symptoms to show _plenty of time; the bitch will be dead before that if I have anything to do with it _thought Dean as he spotted what looked like disturbed ground.

"Hey Sam?" said Dean as he got his brother's attention "You think that's where he is buried?" said Dean as he pointed to the spot.

"I would say that that is a strong possibility." Replied Sam as he tossed Dean a shovel.

"Why do I have to dig?" said Dean as he gave Sam the what-the-fuck look.

"Fine I'll dig." Said Sam as he snatched the shovel of his brother.

"Thanks Sammy." Said Dean as he smiled at his brother.

The affects of the poison were already making themselves known to Dean, but not enough for Sam to see.

Sam smashed the top of the wooden casket with his shovel. There he was, deluded Dave as Dean liked to call him.

"Well let's salt en burns him." Said Dean as he removed the salt and accelerant out of his pack.

They managed to toast Dave before he returned; well and truly pissed for having his so called grave disturbed.

The sun now lit the sky with its bright white light. They had managed to find, burn and start heading back to the car in two and a bit hours. It was quite a long trek to the car, as they had to take the longer way back.

"Don't want the rangers spotting us." Sam had said as they discussed which route to take.

Dean's symptoms were beginning to show. He felt his legs go numb and soon they were unable to hold his weight.

He fell to the ground, convulsing uncontrollably.

"DEAN," shouted Sam as he ran to his brother's side. He desperately tried to still his brother, but the shaking became more and more violent.

Dean screamed in agony. The son of a bitch had given him an extra dosage.

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Sam as Dean's seizure finally ground to a halt.

"I was poisoned by deluded Dave." Replied Dean as he caught his breath "gets funnier everytime I hear it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," said Dean as he began still struggled to catch his breath.

"We have to get you to a hospital. They may be able to test for an antidote."

Dean didn't argue. He let Sam pick him up and carry him the rest of the way back to the Impala. He was just too weak.

As soon as Sam got Dean into the back of the car he began to have another seizure, just as violent as the last if not more. Once again Sam held down his brother as he waited for the convulsions to ease. This poison was killing his brother quicker that it had been killing the others, a lot quicker.

He drove the car to the nearest hospital, not caring if he got pulled over by police. He needed to get his brother to the hospital and fast. No matter what it took.

The doctor made Sam wait in the waiting room while they wheeled Dean off to be examined. The doctor soon returned with a grave look on his face.

"Your brother has been poisoned. We have seen the poison before but we don't know how to cure it." Stated the Doctor. Sam listened even though he already knew.

"What can we do?" Said Sam as he looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"The poison is killing your brother much faster than it had the others. He will probably not make it till the morning. I am sorry." Said the doctor.

"There must be something you can do. Can't you clean his blood or something?"

"The poison is attacking your brother's body at a rapid rate. The seizures are a new symptom. We did not see it in the other patients." The doctor paused "But I swear to you that we are going to try and save your brother. This hospital does not want to loose another patient."

"When can I see him?"

"Now if you like. He is in the ICU. We sedated him but it wasn't enough to stop the seizures. So he may have another when you are in there. I must warn you that during the seizures you brothers heart rate increases rapidly so don't be alarmed by his fast heart beat during a seizure."

Sam nodded and then followed the doctor to his brother's room. Dean looked so pale against the baby blue sheets. His eyes rolled feverishly under his eyelids.

"Hey Dean," said Sam as he sat down next to his brother's bed.

"Dean, you really did get yourself into a tight situation this time." Said Sam jokingly.

"Hello there." Said a nurse as she approached Dean's bed.

"Hi," replied Sam as he looked up from his brother to the nurse.

"Your brother may be coming around soon so press the buzzer when he does. The doctor wants him sedated."

Sam nodded in response and watched the nurse as she checked Dean's vitals.

As the nurse had said, Dean slowly began to come round about ten minutes after she had said.

"Sam," said Dean as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hey Dean." Replied said Sam as he pressed the button next to Dean's bed.

"Well looks like your awake." Said the doctor as she entered the room.

"Yeah," replied Dean as he weakly rubbed his eyes.

The doctor soon sedated Dean again, much to Dean's distaste.

Sam sat at Dean's side for what felt like weeks. When it had only been an hour or so.

Dean's body began to convulse violently, the heart monitor beeped wildly. Sam looked away, unable to see his brother this way. A nurse ran in and tied to hold him down to stop his IV from being ripped out. The seizure lasted five minutes. Which the doctor said meant that the poison was affecting him more. One nurse, Megan sat with Sam for a while and offered him comfort, which he took with open arms. He hadn't realised how much it helped, having a shoulder to cry on. Megan would sit with Dean when Sam would step out. She would take his hand and offer words of encouragement.

"Come on Dean," she would say "hold on a little longer so that the doctors can find a way to help you. Hold on for your brother."

When her shift ended, she went and sat with Sam for a while.

"The doctors are really trying you know." She said suddenly as she looked at Sam "They don't want your brother to die."

"I know." Replied Sam, not returning her gaze.

She then shifted it back to the pale figure on the bed. Dean looked so weak and tiny under the hospital sheets.

_Waste of good looks _she though to herself as she took in his features. Freckles stood out in stark contrast on his nose and cheeks. They gave him a very youthful appearance.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked as she looked at Sam again. This time he looked at her, the look in his eyes was enough to break someone's heart.

"No, please stay. I don't wanna be alone."

"Ok," Megan replied as she took Sam's hand in hers and let him cry against her shoulder.

He didn't care that he didn't know this woman, or that he was crying in front of her. Only that she offered him the support and comfort that he needed right now. He could tell that she was smitten with Dean. But that was normal considering the girls usually preferred Dean. Or so he thought anyway.

Dean once again began to have a seizure. Sam was surprised at how violent it was considering how weak his brother must be. Megan leapt up and once again held him down to stop him from hurting himself. All Sam could do was sit and look away, unable to bear the site of his brother thrashing around uncontrollably.

The seizure was a long one and when it finally ceased it left Dean's heart beat weak and erratic.

"He is getting weaker." Said the doctor as he entered the room "I don't think he is going to able to take another seizure like that."

Megan stroked Dean's damp hair, tears forming in her eyes. She knew that he was sedated but it didn't stop the suffering.

"Are you any closer to finding a cure?" asked Sam hopefully.

"No, we are trying but nothing seems to be working." The doctor paused "How did he get poisoned in the first place?"

"I don't know," said Sam " he collapsed and starting having a fit. So I brought him here. I thought he was just sick." Sam hated lying but he couldn't exactly say, _"he got poisoned by a vengeful spirit"_

The doctor nodded and then left the room.

Here's the first chapter. Please be nice it's my first supernatural fic XD.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter while listening to the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday, amazing track for hopefully a good chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy

Desperate

Sam didn't know what to do. Dean was getting weaker and the seizures seemed to become stronger and more frequent. And he didn't know how much more his brother's body could take. The doctors said it was a miracle he had lasted this long… but not in a good way.

"I'm going to find a cure Dean," He paused as he watched his brother ride out another seizure, his arms pulling at the restraints "I will save you. I promise."

Sam stood up and left. He hated seeing his brother convulse the way he did. Dean had now energy left yet the tremors shook him harder every time.

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek as he leant against the wall outside his brother's room. Slowly he slid down it, listened to the machines as they beeped to say his brother's heart rate was to fast.

The doctors could do nothing but try and find a cure, but they had no success so far and they were losing hope that they'd find one before the young man died. Some nurses who would check on Dean would leave with tears in their eyes as they watched the man convulse, sometimes he even began to cough up blood or foam at the mouth.

Today though was different, the seizure ragged for five minutes but then abruptly stopped, along with Dean's heart.

Sam's heart stopped at the sudden new sound. Doctors and nurses rushed into Dean's room. One nurse wheeled defibrillators in front of her, Sam's heart dropped at that.

There was a flurry of movement then Sam heard the doctor say the dreaded word.

"Clear,"

Dean's body jumped as the shock ran through his body.

"Come on son… don't give up now." Said a man next to Sam. Sam didn't know him and didn't have the heart to tell him to mind his own business.

One of the regular nurses stood in the corner of the room, tears flooded her eyes as she watched the doctor try and bring Dean back.

"Clear," the doctor said again as the pads went down onto Dean's toned chest.

Once again the shock ran through Dean like a stone through water. But no ripple… no sign of life returned to his brother.

"Please Dean." Sam whispered as he watched them shock his brother again.

"Get ready to intubate." Said the doctor as he shocked Dean again.

Beep…

The put a tube down Dean's throat…

Beep…

A nurse began to pump air into his brother starved lungs…

…

"He's crashing again." Said the doctor as he picked up the defibrillators again.

"Sir, he's not coming back."

"No, we have to save him." He paused "Clear,"

"Sir,"

"I said clear."

The nurse gave up and stepped back.

Another shock ran through Dean's exhausted body.

Sam fell to his knees. He didn't know how much he could take.

Sorry its so short. I have had no time to myself lately and only just managed to write this chapter. Please review and I will and update quicker. Thanks Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Cure

Sam stood at his brother's bedside. They had got Dean back, but now his brother couldn't breathe on his own. Dean's body was slowly giving up, not wanting to fight anymore.

"Come on Dean," Sam paused as he took his brother's limp hand in his own "you gotta keep fighting."

Sam stood there and looked at his brother for a moment. It was almost like he was waiting for a response. He sighed and put his brothers had down.

"I'll be back soon." He said as he turned to leave "Hold on till I get back."

Sam walked through the woods at a slow pace, his eyes firmly on the ground. He didn't really know what he was looking for be he guessed he would when he found it.

Suddenly he spotted something. On the ground was a small little dart. His heart raced as he carefully picked it up, making sure he didn't prick his finger or something on the sharp tip.

This had to be what he was looking for, this was the answer to his brother's survival. He placed it in a bag and made his way back to the Impala. There was hope for his brother after all.

The doctors analyzed the dart that same had given them and were sure they could make a cure from it. 24 hours later the cure was ready.

"I hope this works." Said the Doctor as he wiped the area he would insert the needle.

Slowly he pushed the needle in and released the cure into the mans broken body.

"Now we wait." He exclaimed as he looked at Sam.

Hours passed and Dean had made a lot of progress. The seizures stopped his heart rate was getting stronger. He had started to trigger the ventilator so the doctor took him off that too.

"With the progress he's making he should be better by morning," said the Doctor as he looked at Sam with hopeful eyes.

Morning came and the doctor was right. Dean's vitals were good and his fever had disappeared. But the doctor was concerned. Dean had made no signs of waking.

"Hows he doing doc?" asked Sam.

"His vitals are good. From what I can see hes as healthy as a horse." Sam smiled at that.

The doctor opened one of Dean's lids and shone a light at it. He frowned at the lack of response.

"What… what is it?" asked Sam as he looked at the doctor.

"It appears your brother has slipped into a coma."

Sam's heart dropped. Had he been to late in getting the cure? For a second time he was faced with the possibility of losing his brother.

I'm snowed in with nothing to do so I wrote the last chapter of this story… yes this is where I end the story. Don't worry there shall be a sequel. Already started to write it. Should be up soon so keep an eye out. Sorry its so short but I kinda ran out of ideas or this story. Sequel should be longer. Please review. Thanks Emma


End file.
